Amor en el campamento
by ongie
Summary: Los chicos van a un campamento a tomar un descanso, pero aquí habrá más que descanso, amor... LEMMON. Kariya x Hikaru. Mención de Tsurugi x Tenma y Shindou x Kirino


Hola, este es mi primer one-shot de esta pareja, y soy hombre por si a las dudas.

Disclaimer:Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de LEVEL-5.

Estaban todos reunidos en el autobús, cada uno en lo suyo. Todos se encontraban sentados en pareja, del lado izquierdo se encontraban shindou y kirino, tsurugi y tenma, kariya y hikaru, en los dos últimos se centra la historia. Mientras que del lado derecho estaban los demás, como kuramada ,hamano y los demás. Hikaru y kariya sentían muchas cosas, pero kariya sabía lo que sentía, hikaru no muy seguro. No encontraba explicación alguna al sentimiento que sentía por su sempai.

Iban en silencio, bueno, ellos dos en silencio, los demás no tanto. Tenma estaba sonrojado mientras tsurugi le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla, kariya y shindou hablando de trivialidades.

Hikaru se sentía incómodo, quería hablar de algo para no estar en ese silencio que lo ponía nervioso.

-Kariya-sempai,...- se detuvo en seco, no sabía si continuar o seguir, hasta que kariya decidió hablar.

-Oye hikaru- dijo kariya mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, como las que tenía cuando iba a hacer alguna broma -¿Que es lo que te incomoda, acaso soy yo?- finalizó kariya mientras no quitaba la mirada de encima del pequeño.

Hikaru se vio descubierto, así que no sabía mentir, se vio acorralado y no dijo.

Seguramente se preguntarán hacia donde iban, al entrenador endo se le ocurrió la idea de ir de campamento, hikaru y tenma como siempre, brincaron hasta que se cansaron mientras los demás sólo suspiraban, el entrenador también saltaba. Ahora estaban de camino hacia un bosque conocido, al menos no tendrían que hacer carpas, dormirían en cabañas.

Llegaron a su destino se bajaron e inspeccionaron el lugar, inmediatamente hamano y su compañero hayami salieron en busca de alguna laguna para pescar. Hikaru bajó del autobús y junto con tenma se pusieron a correr por los alrededore, observando todo con estrellas en los ojos. Kariya bajó del vehículo y se puso a observar detenidamente a hikaru, se veía tan adorable, suspiró. En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y vio a kirino y shindou que lo miraban con una aterradora sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Por que esas caras?- preguntó kariya, esas expresiones que llevaban no le daban confianza.

-Que tanto miras?- preguntó kirino

-Yo?, pues, este pues...- kariya no sabía que responder, por primera vez en su vida el acorralado era el, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a acosar a las personas con bromas y palabras muy ''suyas'' .Ahora esta siendo atosigado por sus sempais.

-No será que miras a alguien en especial?- preguntó shindou pon una picardía que le daba un toque bastante incómodo.

-Estaba mirando a...ese árbol, si ese árbol. dijo nerviosamente kariya, mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca y con otra señalaba hacia un árbol al azar.

Shindou y kirino se miraron cómplices, así que idearon un plan para demostrar sus teorías, que a kariya le gustaba hikaru.

-Oh kariya, te había dicho que kirino es tan kawaii, lindo, tierno, adorable y tan...violable!- esto último lo dijo con voz seductora, mientras kariya estaba rojo, de la ira. No sabía porque, pero le entraron ganas de darle un sólo golpe en toda la cara a kariya, tenía celos.

-Y por que me dices todo eso a mi?- dijo kariya simulando tranquilidad.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque ,te importe- dijo kirino.

-Mejor ya no le digas nada kirino, no le importa, puedes atacar al pequeño hikaru- dijo shindou con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Yo...me voy- dijo kariya utilizando todo su auto-control y dándose media vuelta se fue.

Kirino y shindou suspiraron satisfechos, habían sembrado una fuerte semilla de decisión en el cuerpo de kariya, por eso sabían que kariya no se quedaría con esa. El día pasó, llegando así la noche. Todos estaban exhaustos, hamano y hayami habían pasado todo el día agarrando más sol que una piedra, pero habían obtenido una buena cantidad de pescado. Tsurugi y tenma habían pasado entrenando con un balón que había traído el entrenador, aunque también estaban algo acaramelados. Shindou y Kirino habían estado corriendo por todo el lugar, estaban preparándose para cuando regresaran.

Y kariya y hikaru , nada, todo el día kariya se la había pasado tratando de hacerle alguna broma al pequeño del cabello morado, pero cada vez que veía su inocente y linda cara, se le ablandaba el corazón y no lograba su cometido. Kariya estaba debilitado física y mentalmente, hikaru lo traía loco y si seguía así terminaría en un maniconmio. Esa noche, shindou y kirino habían hablado con el entrenador para que pusiera a kariya y hikaru juntos, el antiguo portero y nuevo entrenador del raimon no entendió la razón pero le pareció buena idea.

-Rayos!- gritó kariya al aire mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos ,con desesperación.

En el momento que el entrenador endo dio los nombres de las parejas que ocuparían cada cabaña, y kariya había tocado junto al pequeño peli-morado. Y que decir del pequeño hikaru, estaba sollozando en una esquina estilo emo.

Estaban en la cabaña, eran ya las 11:00 pm y kariya no podía conciliar el sueño, las camas estaban divididas en literas, dos camas en cada cabaña, una arriba y una abajo. Kariya estaba en la litera de arriba, ya que hikaru decía que le daba miedo estar alejado del suelo y que se golpearía si caía, kariya no sabía si esa situación le favorecía, aunque si estaba ganando. Tenía una estupenda vista de hikaru, el pequeño estaba durmiendo, se veía tan apacible y adorable, le podía brincar encima y hacerlo suyo en ese momento, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que haría con el pequeño, y no la efectuaría ese mismo día.

Kariya sonrió, con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, como la que utilizaba cuando iba a hacer algunas de sus ''inofensivas'' travesuras, pero esa sonrisa tenía mucha más maldad ,se veía muy feo.

-Hikaru, sufrirás muy pronto- susurró kariya por lo bajo ,mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensando en como se vería hikaru, que cara tendría cuando lo tuviera a su merced ,pensó en como reaccionaría el pequeño cuando supiera lo que se propondría a hacer. Le importaba, hikaru sería suyo, claro, a menos que no quiera, no estaba dispuesto a ir a la cárcel por violación, esperaba que hikaru sintiera algo por él ...


End file.
